We came back
by Mei Aihara
Summary: Set after the first two movies. Peter and Susan were allowed to come back one last time and can't find a way to get back. What if Susan got Caspian. Mainly focuses on their relationship and Lucy with her own. I found the cover on google images and any ideas if you have the same ones for you own book you're either welcome to use them of sorry if they're copied not changing them.


**Susan's POV**

"Hey" I cried out as we suddenly found ourselves on the ground in Narnia again "ow I thought we couldn't come back" my older brother Peter groaned getting up and brushing himself off "that's what we thought" Lucy and Edmund said together "why was the way in so rough this time" I asked aloud standing "Queen Susan, Queen Lucy, King Edmund, King Peter what are you doing here" we turned around and I found myself blushing lightly when I seen King Caspian behind me "you mean you didn't call us" I asked my confusion as to why we were here returning he shook his head looking as confused as my siblings did "this is officially confusing" I stated "We have rebuilt Cair Paravel if you would like to stay there" Caspian said we nodded eagerly following him to our old home.

Everything was exactly how we left it the first time only our things were in front of our thrones rather than in the treasure room "you may not have called us but you knew we were coming" I said pointing to my bow and arrows "are you upset" he asked quietly "no but we do like to know what's going on" Peter said Caspian bowed "i'm sorry I should have told you from the beginning" he said "it's fine, but does anyone know how long we will be staying here this time" I asked "no I was told of your calling after it had happened and nothing else" Caspian said softly "well it is late both here and in our world and i'm tired" Lucy declared racing off toward her room Edmund and Peter shortly behind her "i'm sorry for kissing you before we left last time" I said quietly whilst looking down "i'm not" he replied I looked up when his hand rested against my cheek just in time for him to slowly lean forward and kiss me gently I instantly responded pulling back a few seconds later "are you supposed to date a girl before kissing her" I asked smiling he looked confused "court her" I clarified "I suppose you are but you started it by kissing me first and then leaving" he pointed out softly his other arm coming up to wrap around my waist lightly "I should get to bed" I whispered "one question first" he asked I nodded silently "would you allow me to court you your highness" he asked quietly I thought for a moment biting my bottom lip "i'll let you know in the morning" I answered finally he nodded and let me go "you're welcome to stay in one of the guest rooms if you'd like Caspian" I called as I left.

* * *

"Good morning Susan" Peter teased upon my late wake up "oh shut up you" I sighed rolling my eyes I heard Caspian and Edmund talking as they played a game of chess together "I was reading and thinking" I added going over to my younger brother and Caspian "may I speak with you for a moment Caspian" I asked softly he nodded cautiously following me from the room "I thought about your question you asked me last night" I began softly "yes" he asked I could tell he was trying very hard not to sound eager "well I have my answer" I replied quietly.

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

"Susan" I called wandering through the gardens where i'd seen her and Caspian go half an hour ago a few more paces and I accidentally ran into her "sorry" I apologized quickly "it's fine Lucy" she said getting up and helping me up "what were you two talking about" I asked "nothing for an 11 year old to worry about" she said smiling I pouted at the reminder of my age "fine Peter was looking for you" I said walking away.

It's been a year since then Susan and Caspian seem a lot closer and I still don't know why I looked up from my place at the table as Susan and Caspian came in each sitting in respective places with a quick glance to one another Peter came in grinning a few moments later prompting a small laugh to come from Susan and Caspian.

* * *

 **Susan's POV**

I tried very hard not to look down at my lap to my left hand during breakfast I still remembered exactly a year ago when i'd given Caspian my answer.

 _"May I ask what your answer is then" Caspian asked I leaned forward kissing him "yes I would be honored for you to court me" I whispered pulling away slightly he grinned his hands coming to rest on my waist as he lifted me a little and spun me around making me laugh before he set me on my feet again "thank you Susan" he whispered._

I looked up when someone called me finding them all watching me my younger siblings with confusion while my older brother and my lover with mild amusement I flushed looking down at my lap again "sorry I spaced out" I mumbled embarrassed Peter and Caspian laughed both knowing my reason for lack of concentration I got distracted again when a flash of white caught my eye remembering last night.

 _"May I ask you a question" Caspian asked "even after a year you still ask to ask me things" I laughed he glanced away suddenly seeming shy "Caspian" I calmed instantly instead looking worried at him he knelt in front of me taking a deep breath and pulling something from his pocket I gasped upon seeing the silver ring with three diamonds embedded in the metal "I asked Peter for his blessing and he said yes so Queen Susan Pevensie will you please do me the greatest honor of becoming my wife" he asked softly I moved from the bed where I was currently sitting to kneel in front of him gently taking the ring from his fingers and slipping it onto my own finger "i'd be honored to marry you Caspian" I murmured leaning forward and kissing him his arms wrapped around my waist as he pulled me down on top of him we fell asleep like that shortly after._

"Susan" I jumped as Caspian called my name again for the second time that morning I repeated what I had said earlier again my cheeks flushing red in embarrassment until someone came in saying about someone from another kingdom here to see me "I can tell where this is going" I muttered standing my hands brushing over my skirt as I followed him out my family and fiance coming out behind me it didn't take long from the Prince to propose to me I sighed quietly strongly resisting the urge to roll my eyes I glanced at Caspian who nodded prompting me to go down to the man kneeling at the base of the steps awaiting my answer "please rise" I asked quietly he stood up ending up only slightly taller than myself "I am truly touch by your offer of marriage but I will have to decline" I replied softly "very well if it's not too much trouble may I ask why" he asked "my heart is taken by another" I said my voice still soft he gently took my hand bowing slightly to place a light kiss on the back of it "I hope he knows that he is a very lucky man to be betrothed to a woman a beautiful as you your highness" he said turning to leave "thank you" I answered he smiled back at me and left "if I have to be proposed to one more time i'm going to scream" I declared with finality in my voice Caspian and Peter laughed while Edmund and Lucy looked confused "who are you engaged to" Edmund asked I glanced at Lucy knowing she'd probably figured it out by now "would you care for a guess Lucy" I asked "Caspian that's why you three have been behaving so strangely today and you have been dating for a year" she stated smugly "very clever Lucy" I said as Caspian came over to me placing a light kiss on my cheek "i'm glad I don't have to hide behind closed doors with you anymore" he whispered pulling away but moving his hand moving up to rest on my lower back "it is a relief" I agreed Lucy raced up hugging Caspian "finally you took your time" she mumbled "you knew" he asked hugging her back "duh you two have been crushing on each other since you met" she said we all laughed.

* * *

"I'm nervous" I admitted to Lucy "don't be it's been three months since you last got proposed to you'll be fine" she replied fixing her hair "that's not what i'm nervous about Lucy it's the actual wedding part that i'm nervous about" I said as she moved behind me starting my own hair "do you love Caspian" she asked "of course I do otherwise I wouldn't be marrying him" I said "so what's to worry about" she asked "you make it sound so easy" I laughed standing from in front of my vanity and turning to face her "how do I look" I asked biting my bottom lip "like a Queen" she replied a knock at the door brought us back to reality "Su you ready to go" I heard Peter ask Edmund had been asked to be Caspian's best man and Lucy was my maid of honor "yes" I called grabbing the red roses from the vanity and following Lucy out to where our older brother was waiting "you look amazing" he murmured leaning forward and kissing my cheek "thank you" I replied softly as soon as we followed Lucy through the doors leading to the Great hall/Throne room my eyes locked with Caspian's staying that way until Peter moved my hand into Caspian's only then did I look around noticing all the Narnians and Tamarines my nerves began getting the better of me the longer it went on by the time it was time for me to say my vows I was way too nervous I looked at Caspian to find he looking back at me worried "i'm sorry" I whispered before I ran.

 **Lucy's POV**

"I knew this was going to happen" I sighed handing Peter the roses i'd been holding before running after my sister my hand glided along the banister as I raced down the stairs only glancing at her as she raced into her room I went in quietly both of us slightly breathless "Su what happened" I asked "I don't know I got nervous and froze and then I couldn't do it so I ran" she said crying I looked up as Caspian came in "shouldn't you be in the Great Hall" I asked "I was worried about my fiancee if that's alright" he said but there was no bite behind it just concern "Susan's fine just needs a minute to calm down" I said he nodded reluctantly leaving the room Susan calmed a few minutes later slowly sitting up and turning to face me wiping her cheeks "i'm sorry i'm such a baby" she said smiling "you're not a baby you just listened to the wrong little voice" I said she cleaned up quickly before Peter came in "would you like to try again" he asked she nodded this time went by with no problems thankfully I looked away for the kiss spotting a boy my age watching me amused I blushed looking away again.

"Your highness" I hear from behind me I paused my conversation with Edmund to face the newcomer finding the boy from earlier "your majesty" he said bowing to Edmund "can we help you with something" I asked "may I have a dance with you your highness" he asked bowing slightly and holding his hand out I glanced at Edmund who just nodded "very well" I said shyly taking his hand.

 **Susan's POV**

I glanced around trying to see my siblings smiling when I seen Lucy dancing with a boy "is there something on your mind my queen" Caspian whispered by my ear I shook my head "nothing i'm just happy" I replied leaning up to softly kiss him "I love you" I murmured "and I love you too" he replied softly lifting and spinning me much like he had when I said yes to him courting me I gasped and laughed looking down at him with my hands on his shoulders we spent the rest of the night having fun eventually going to bed sometime the next morning while it was still dark "is there anything you would like my queen" Caspian asked "actually now that we're married there is one thing" I said blushing deeply "you don't have to be nervous about asking, what is it you want Susan" he asked crouching in front of me I leaned forward deeply kissing him "make love to me please" I whispered he smiled and granted my request.

"Susan, Caspian time to get up" I woke up to Lucy calling me it took a moment but the memories from last night and this morning came flooding back to me I sat up slightly watching Caspian sleep for a little while before one of the others knocked again waking him "good morning" he said softly "morning did you sleep well" I asked "better than I have in years" he replied I smiled leaning down softly kissing him I moved so I was kneeling over his lap pressed against him until Lucy barged in "oh sorry" she said instantly covering her eyes "next time if we don't come out Lucy don't come in" I said it didn't take us long to get dressed before following her out to the dining hall where the others were waiting "morning" Peter and Edmund said smirking "shut up we're married" I muttered they laughed "it's been over a year and we haven't seen a single thing wrong in Narnia" Peter pointed out "i'm starting to think certain people just wanted us back" I said glancing at my husband talking with Lucy about something "god it's like when you first met all over again" Peter groaned "shut up would you" I laughed someone came in reminding us of our duties as Kings and Queens "not even one days break" I sighed standing with the others Caspian came over and held his hand out to me gratefully I took it allowing him to lead me back to our room so I could properly get ready for the day crown included "I look forward to the evenings more now" Caspian whispered his arms wrapping around my waist apart from behind me his eyes seeking mine out in the mirror "definitely" I murmured turning my head to kiss him we broke apart at the sound of someone yelling a quick glance at each other confirmed we'd both heard it I clutched my skirts in my left hand holding them out of the way of my feet as I ran to the Throne room where my brothers were currently fighting with someone "damn it one day" I muttered going over to them "Peter, Edmund stop it" I tried to grab one of them but I just got pushed back I took a deep breath and stood up getting upset at both boys "ENOUGH" I yelled they stopped straight away "you two" I said pointing to my brothers "go clean up and calm down" I ordered they didn't argue with me instead wisely choosing to leave the room I turned back to the men currently standing up "what are your names and why are you here" I asked my voice slightly hostile "we're very sorry about the misunderstanding your highness" they said "that's not what I asked now what are your names" I said beginning to lose my patience "Carnell and Davidson your highness" they said kneeling "now the second part why are you here" I asked they looked at each other suddenly seeming not so willing to answer me "why are you here" I repeated slowly again they didn't answer "you have ten seconds to tell me why your here or else please leave and don't come back" I said they stood up leaving quickly I sighed before turning to go find my brothers Caspian and Lucy following behind me "didn't you two have enough fighting after we left England" I snapped once finding them "sorry" Edmund mumbled I rubbed my temples pacing in front of them "Lucy and I can handle things here at the castle for a bit you two need a break" I sighed eventually.

 **Lucy's POV**

"Blythe" I called running over to the boy i'd spent most of the morning looking for Peter and Susan had allowed me to go into town so long as a grown up came with me Susan had been pretty busy the last couple of months since Peter and Edmund got into that fight that she hadn't really had that much time to see Caspian lately so he'd agreed to come with me.

"Your highness" Blythe said politely "part of you courting me is your allowed to say my actual name" I giggled he smiled blushing lightly as Caspian came up behind me "Lucy would you stop running off Susan will be very mad if I lose you" he said Blythe bowed to Caspian "good morning your majesty and congratulations on your marriage to Queen Susan" he said standing straight again "thank you-" he paused not knowing what to call Blythe I giggled again "his name is Blythe" I provided he nodded "where would you like to go Lucy" Blythe asked I didn't know so we ended up just looking around town for a while before going out to a meadow we'd found by accident to relax thankfully it was near a river giving us the chance to play around and cool off finally collapsing back on the grass breathless "do your siblings know about you being out with Blythe Lucy" Caspian asked "Susan does she found out a couple of weeks ago but Peter and Edmund don't know" I shrugged "does your wife know you're butting in" I asked jokingly I squealed as he leaned forward and tickled "alright i'm sorry I give up" I conceded laughing "where did the two of you meet" he asked "your wedding" I mumbled he laughed "we should go back soon it's getting late" he said I nodded reluctantly getting up and following the boys back into town "thank you for today may we see each other again tomorrow" I asked softly Blythe nodded smiling softly as I leaned forward softly pressing a kiss to his cheek before we left for the castle.

 **Susan's POV**

"You're with child your highness" the doctor said I sat up my hand moving over my stomach "are you sure" I asked trying not to sound hopeful "i've been doing this a lot more years than you have been Queen this time around your highness yes i'm sure you really are with child" he confirmed packing his things up a slight tinge of amusement in his voice "is there anyway to find out how far along" I asked softly "if I had to guess i'd say about four months" he replied "thank you" I murmured as soon as he left I leaned over to the other side of the bed kissing Caspian deeply "that was the night of the wedding" he whispered when I pulled away I nodded too breathless to say anything "I love you" I murmured "as I love you my queen" he replied we glanced toward the door when it opened revealing my siblings ""is everything okay" they asked Lucy ran over jumping on the bed startling me a little "easy Lucy not quite so much excitement" Caspian said she looked as confused as my brothers which was very confused "you can't really be that oblivious" I sighed Peter and Edmund realized at the same time both turning away with equal looks of disgust "not an image I wanted ever Su" Peter said "I didn't say you had to think about how it happened that was all you" I teased smiling "what" Lucy asked Caspian leaned forward and whispered something to her a huge grin coming forward a few seconds later she squealed and hugged me making everyone laugh "not so loud in the bedroom Luce" I said softly she pulled away flushing "sorry" she mumbled I smiled and shook my head glancing to my husband suddenly someone came in telling us someone was here to see us. I sighed following my siblings out to resume my duties from the impromptu doctor's calling about an 'illness' I supposedly had when in actual fact I was pregnant.


End file.
